Frozen
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Epicgirl5. In this one the Finding Nemo crew is doing Frozen as a play. Will the kids enjoy this one? Enjoy :) Ps. All lines and music goes to rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

Today the kids are doing the play of Frozen and the next day will be Tangled. For tonight's performance: Destiny is going to be Elsa, Dory is Anna, playing their parents is Jenny and Charlie, Kristoph is Marlin, Bruce is going to be Sven, Olaf is going to be played by Nemo, Hans is going to be played by Bailey, Grand Pappie is going to be played by Hank. Young Elsa is going to be Kathy and young Anna is going to be Pearl.

Young Elsa and Anna play around the stage when Anna starts falling, and Else slips and tries to save her but can't. Their parents come in and quickly take them both too Grand Pappie Troll.

"Was she born with the powers or did she receive them?" asks Hank

"Born! She was born with the powers." says Charlie

"Please can't you save our daughter.." asks Jenny

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be don't worry, I'll leave the fun." says Hank

"You mean...Anna won't know about my powers?" asks Kelly

" It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." says Hank

"No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." says Charlie

They go home and the king keeps his word. Anna is hidden from everything, including why Elsa is acting word. She wants to play with Elsa, so Anna goes to the door and knocks on the door.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door.*peeks inside* It's like you've gone away. *she plays with some toys right outside the door so Elsa can still hear her.* We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." sings Pearl

"Go away Anna!" says Kathy

"..Okay, bye." says Pearl

She goes away for now, Elsa looks out the window and gets excited but accidentally freezes the window seal a bit. The king goes over to Elsa and puts gloves on her hands.

"The gloves will help.*he holds her fin*See. Conceal it. Don't feel it." says Charlie

"Don't let it show." says Kathy and Charlie together

A couple years have passed and Anna wants to play with her sister again.

" Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue…*she swims around the portrait room and jumps as well. * I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Joan. *she goes through the library on the other end of the stage*It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." sings Pearl

In Elsa's room, Elsa is panicking as the ice spreads.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" says Kathy

She shows her gloved fins to her parents.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." says Charlie

The king steps forward but Elsa backs away.

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." says Kathy

The curtains close to get the "ship" ready in the corner and when they open, Dory is now Anna and Destiny is now Elsa. Anna looks at Elsa's door but doesn't knock instead she hugs her mother and father.

"See you in two weeks." says Dory

Elsa curtsies to her parents looking sad.

"Do you have to go?" asks Destiny

"You will be fine,Elsa." says Charlie

The board the ship, the curtains close and open to show a heartbroken Elsa in her room and a heartbroken Anna, who went to her parents funeral. Both girls are crying, but the audience can only see Anna crying, and tears roll down their face as well.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? *she slides down against the door* Do you want to build a snowman?" sings/asks Dory

After a few years the gates are open for Elsa's coronation. There is even a ball that both girls go too, they have to go as the queen and princess of Arendelle. The two sisters finally get to talk and have a grand time. Anna even meets Prince Hans and they sing and dance together.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" asks Bailey "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" says Dory

They go inside to tell Elsa the good news and asks for her blessing. She denies them both that.

"But why?" asks Dory

"Because Anna you can't marry someone that you just meet." says Destiny

"You can if it's true love." says Dory

"What do you know about true love?" asks Destiny

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." says Dory

"You asked for my blessing. My answer is no, I'm sorry. Please..excuse me." says Destiny

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your…" starts Bailey

"No, you may not. And I…I think you should go. The party is over." says Destiny "*to the guards*Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty." says a fish being the guard

"What? *she goes after Elsa*Elsa, no. No, wait!" says Dory

She ends up taking off Elsa's glove, Elsa stops and turns to her sister.

"Give me my glove!" says Destiny

She reaches for the glove but Anna backs away.

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." says Dory

"Then leave." says Destiny

"What did I ever do to you?" asks Dory

" Enough, Anna." says Destiny

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" says Dory

"I said enough!" says Destiny

Elsa moves her fin, and ice shoots out of her fin shocking the guests and the audience members. Elsa grabs her glove again and swims out quickly she turns the lake to ice and swims after her, Hans stops Anna from going after her.

"She's my sister. I can get her to bring summer back." says Dory

She leaves Prince Hans in charge and goes after Elsa. The curtains close again so they can get the ice kingdom ready and everything else. As she sings she builds things including Olaf.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.A kingdom of isolation,and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,Couldn't keep it in;Heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in,don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say,Let the storm rage cold never bothered me anyway. It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled 't get to me at all It's time to see what I can test the limits and break right, no wrong, no rules for me,I'm free!Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry. Here I here I'll the storm rage power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.I'm never going back, the past is in the it go, let it go,And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it perfect girl is I stand. In the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway!" sings Destiny, she goes into her castle

The curtains close as the children cheer but they know that they aren't done. Anna goes on the journey for Elsa, and she finds Kristoph, who agrees to take her to Anna. And Anna and Kristoff start talking about Anna's fiance, in his sled.

" Mm. So uh…tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" asks Marlin

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I…I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and…" starts Dory

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" asks Marlin

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove…"starts Dory

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" asks Marlin

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." says Dory

" Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asks Marlin

Anna looks at Kristoff and slides away at that.

"Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger." says Dory

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" asks Marlin

"Of-the-Southern-Isles?" says Dory

"What's his favorite food?" asks Marlin

"Sandwiches" says Dory

"Best friend's name?" asks Marlin

"Probably John." says Dory

"Eye color?" asks Marlin

"Dreamy" says Dory

"Foot size?" asks Marlin

The audience giggles at that one especially the adults.

"Foot size doesn't matter." says Dory

The adults chuckle more.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" asks Marlin

"Picks his nose?" asks Dory

"And eats it." adds Marlin

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince." says Dory

"All men do it." says Marlin

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!" says Dory

"It doesn't sound like true love." says Marlin

"Are you some sort of love expert?" asks Dory

" No. But I have friends who are." says Marlin

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it" says Dory

"Stop talking." says Marlin

He hops off the sled, thinking he senses something.

" No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these…" starts Dory, Kristoff covers her mouth

" No, I mean it." says Marlin

Anna pushes his hand away and goes to say something.

"Shh!" warns Marlin

He sees a pack of wolves and tells Sven to go off, which he does and all three of them fight off wolves. They end off climbing on Sven and jumping away, the sled ends up going over the cliff.

"I'll buy you a new I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." says Dory

"Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." says Marlin

He starts talking to Sven and answering for Sven until he agrees to help Anna some more. They continue walking and end up meeting Olaf.

"Hi. I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." says Nemo

"Olaf? I remember you Elsa and I built you when we were kids. You can talk now?" asks Dory

"Yeah! So where are we going?" asks Nemo

"We are going to talk to Elsa to unfreeze Arendelle and bring summer back!" says Dory

"Summer?! Ooo I love summer!" says Nemo

They make introductions and Olaf believes that both Kristoff and Sven are named Sven.

" summer." says Nemo

"You have no experience with hot things do you?" asks Marlin

"Nope! But I do dream of it! When I met you in the summer. To my heartbeat fell in the leaves turned we could be together baby. As long as skies are act so innocent you lied so I met you in the I met you in the summer. To my heartbeat sound. We fell in love. As the leaves turned we could be together long as skies are act so innocent you lied so soon. When I met you in the summer." says sings Nemo

"I'm going to tell him." says Marlin

"Don't you dare!" says Dory

"Summer. When I met you in the . Come on we have to go to Elsa and save summer!" says Nemo

Anna smiles and follows him toward the direction of Elsa's ice castle.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." says Marlin


	2. Chapter 2

He reluctantly follows them and their journey begin again. They make it to the castle where Anna tells Kristoff and Olaf to wait. In the meantime Anna's horse makes it back to Arendale, and Hans gets some men and head up to catch up with Anna who is now in the castle with her sister.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." says Dory

"Anna?" asks Destiny

"Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place…it's amazing." says Dory

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." says Destiny

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known…" starts Dory

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." says Destiny

"But I just got here." says Dory

"You belong down in Arendelle." says Destiny

"So do you." says Dory

" No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." says Destiny

"Actually about that…" starts Dory

They can hear Olaf counting down the seconds.

" Wait. What is that?" asks Destiny

Her answer comes as Olaf bursts through the door.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" says Nemo

"Olaf?" asks Destiny

"You built me. Remember that?" asks Nemo

Elsa looks down and smiles at him.

"Just like how we built as kids." says Dory

"Yeah." says Destiny

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." says Dory

Elsa remembers when she accidentally hurt Anna.

"No we can't." says Destiny,"Goodbye, Anna."

She goes to leave.

"Wait, Elsa." says Dory

"No, I'm just trying to protect you." says Destiny

Anna climbs up after her sister.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the don't have to keep your distance for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." says/sings Dory

They make it to Elsa's living quarters of the castle.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." sings Destiny

"I know but.." starts to sing Dory

"I know. You mean well but leave me , I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." sings Destiny

"Actually, we're not." sings Dory

"What do you mean you're not?" sings Destiny

"I get the feeling you don't know?" sings Dory

"What do I not know?" sings Destiny

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." sings Dory

They stop singing and Elsa looks at her sister in shock.

"What?" asks Destiny

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere." says Dory

"Everywhere?" asks Destiny

"Oh, it's okay you can just unfreeze it." says Dory

"No, I can't" says Destiny

"Sure you can. I know you can." says Dory

Music plays again as they sing.

" Cause for the first time in forever…" sings Dory

"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!" sings Destiny

"You don't have to be afraid." sings Dory

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" sings Destiny

"We can work this out together." sings Dory

"I can't control the curse!" sings Destiny

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." sings Dory

"Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!" sings Destiny

"Don't panic." sings Dory

"There's so much fear!" sings Destiny

"We'll make the sun shine bright."sings Dory

" You're not safe here!" sings Destiny

"We can face this thing together." sings Dory

"No! I can't!" sings Destiny

Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in her heart and Kristoff comes in and Elsa tells him to take her away from her. Kristoff does as she is asked and finds out that Anna' was struck in the chest so the three of them go off to the trolls where Grandpappy tells them after the trolls tried to marry Anna and Kristoff together, that only true love can fix that. They manage to think that "true loves kiss" will break it. They head off toward Arendelle, after Elsa is arrested for treason and put in prison for now. Her hands are cuffed to the bed. She is out cold. The curtains closed leaving the audience confused on what will happen next. When the curtains open, Anna getting worse tells Hans what happened and they are left alone in the room.

" She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." says Dory  
"A true love's kiss." says Bailey  
He strokes her face gently then leans in to kiss her but then stops.  
"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." says Bailey  
"What?" says Dory, in shock  
Hans gets up and walks towards the window.  
"You said you did." says Dory  
Hans closes the curtains.  
"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." says Bailey  
"What…what are you talking about?" says Dory  
Hans puts out the candles.  
" As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you…" says Bailey  
"Hans?"asks Dory

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." says Bailey

He grabs a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Anna falls to the floor.

"Hans. No, stop." says Dory

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." says Bailey

"Please." says Dory

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." says Bailey

"You're no match for Elsa." says Dory, getting angry that he would threaten her sister

Hans walks over to Anna, bends down and takes her chin.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." says Bailey

He turns and walks towards the door.

"You won't get away with this." says Dory

As he opens the door he turns to look at her.

Hans: Oh, I already have.

He leaves and locks the door, Anna goes over to the door and tries to open it.

Anna: Please, somebody help.

Suddenly the rest of her hair turns white and she collapses on the floor leaning next to the door.

Anna: Please. Please!

Hans leaves and frames Elsa for Anna's "death" saying that he is now married, guards go to kill Elsa who is almost completely out of her bounds. She gets free and runs onto the ocean that is frozen solid. In the meantime, Olaf makes it to Anna in the castle and does everything he can for Anna.

"Anna! Oh, no." says Nemo

He notices the fireplace is out, he quickly places more wood in the fireplace and accidentally throws one of his arms in there, he quickly retrieves his arm and lights up the fireplace.

"Olaf? Olaf, get away from there." says Dory

Olaf stands by the fire looking at it in awe _._

"Woh! So this is heat. I love it." says Nemo

He leans closer and holds out his hands towards the fire when suddenly one of his hands catches fire.

"Ooh! But don't touch it!" says Nemo

He shakes the flame out and goes over to Anna and helps her to sit closer to the fire.

Olaf: So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?

Anna: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.

"But we ran all the way here?" says Nemo

"Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt." says Dory

" I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." says Nemo

Olaf sits behind her to shield himself from the fire.

"Do you happen to have any ideas?" asks Nemo

"I don't even know what love is." says Dory

"That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." says Nemo

Anna makes a realization.

"Kristoff loves me?" asks Dory

Olaf moves around to face her.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" says Nemo

The fire starts to melt his face and he pushes his nose back in.

Anna: Olaf, you're melting.

Olaf: Some people are worth melting for.

"Awww" says the audience

As his face starts to melt he tries to hold it up.

" Just maybe not right this second." says Nemo

Suddenly the blizzard outside blows the windows open.

" Don't worry, I've got it!" says Nemo

Olaf rushes over to the window and starts to close the windows.

Olaf: We're going to get through…" says Nemo

Suddenly he notices something.

Olaf: Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.

He breaks an icicle off the window and uses it as a telescope.

Olaf: It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." says Nemo

"They…they are?" asks Dory

"Wow, he's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." says Nemo

"Help me up, Olaf. Please." says Dory

He rushes over to her as she tries to get up.

Olaf: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.

Anna: I need to get to Kristoff.

"Why?* _suddenly looks excited as he realizes why*_ Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!*he helps Anna stand* Come on!" says Nemo

As they got to leave suddenly they see icicles forming on the ceiling, they rush out of the room.

"Look out!" says Nemo

They run through the hallway the walls and ground start to ice over and suddenly they stop when huge spiky icicles form ahead of them.

"Uh…back this way!" says Nemo

They turn to go the other way more huge icicles form and stop them in their tracks.

"We're trapped." says Nemo

They look around as the whole castle starts to ice over; out on the fjords Elsa is runs through the blizzard. Back at the castle Anna and Olaf bust open a window and Olaf helps Anna to step on the ledge.

" Slide, Anna!" says Nemo

They both jump down and slide down the snow with Olaf gathering the snow around his body, as the stop at the bottom his bottom half looks huge with extra snow.

"We made it!" says Nemo

As Anna gets to her feet Olaf shakes off the extra snow; on the fjords Kristoff rides Sven as fast as he can when they hit the blizzard.

"Come on, buddy, faster!" says Marlin

Anna and Olaf reach the shore of fjords.

"Kristoff!" calls Dory

They start walking the blizzard blows Olaf's body apart, he shouts as he goes swirling off.

"Keep going!" says Nemo

 _A_ nna struggles through the blizzard _._

"Kristoff!" calls Dory

Kristoff continues to ride Sven as fast as he can through the fjord.

"Come on!" says Marlin

Anna struggles to walk through the blizzard she looks down at her hands and notices her fingers start frosting over.

"No!" says Dory

She struggles on; back to Kristoff and Sven, as they race ahead one of the frozen ships falls to the side causing a massive crack in the ice which causes Sven to jump and Kristoff falls off his back onto a piece of ice, Kristoff looks out and sees Sven has fallen into the water.

"Sven!*Sven manages to pull himself out of the water and onto a piece of broken ice*

"Good boy."says Marlin

Kristoff turns and rushes off on foot; back with Anna, she continues to struggle through the blizzard with her hands now frosted over.

"Kristoff." calls Dory

Kristoff is rushing on he hears Anna's voice.

" Kristoff." says Dory, weakly.

"Anna!" says Marlin

Elsa struggles through the storm she notices Hans approaching her.

" Elsa! You can't run from this!" says Bailey

"*she turns to face him*Just take care of my sister." says Destiny

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." says Bailey

Elsa: No." says Destiny

" I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." says Bailey

Elsa suddenly realizes what she's done _._

"Your sister is dead…because of you." says Bailey

"No." says Destiny

Totally distraught, Elsa turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops. As the blizzard has stopped Anna, now hardly able to move, sees Kristoff walking towards her across the fjord.

"Kristoff?" says Dory

" Anna!" says Marlin

Kristoff rushes towards her, Anna goes to move towards him when she hears something , she look to the side to see Hans has raised his sword ready to kill Elsa, who's on her knees weeping.

" Elsa?" says Dory

Conflicted she watches as Kristoff runs towards her, she turns to go save Elsa and throws herself in front of Elsa just as Hans is about to strike with his sword.

"No!" says Dory

 _Suddenly Anna's whole body freezes to solid ice, and as the sword hits her the force of it sends Hans flying back._

"Anna!" says Destiny

Elsa rises and stands in front Anna's frozen body.

"Oh, Anna. No…no, please, no." says Destiny

She touches Anna's face and begins to weep, she then hugs Anna as she cries, just then both Olaf and Kristoff have reached them from opposite ends of the fjords.

"Anna?" says Nemo

Sven comes over to join Kristoff and they watch in shock and sadness as Elsa weeps over Anna's frozen body. Elsa holds on to Anna's frozen body and weeps suddenly Anna's body starts to unfreeze and come to life.

" Anna?" says Destiny

They hug each other and hold on to each other tightly.

"Oh, Elsa." says Dory

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" asks Destiny

"I love you." says Dory

Olaf's face lights up as he realizes what saved Anna.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." says Nemo

" Love will thaw…*she looks at Anna.*Love. Of course." says Destiny, she looks at her fins

Anna: Elsa?" asks Dory

"Love." says Destiny

Elsa raises her fins and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath them the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer.

"I knew you could do it." says Dory

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last." says Nemo

Olaf starts to melt, his hands and nose falling off.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy."says Destiny

She uses her power to surround Olaf with a swirl of cold and he reforms, she leaves a snow cloud hanging over him to stop him melting.

"Haa, my own personal flurry!" says Nemo

Olaf laughs with joy. Hans regains consciousness Kristoff prepares to go over to fight him but Anna stops him, she walks over to Hans and he looks at her in confusion.

"Anna? But she froze your heart." says Bailey

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." says Dory

She turns from him but then suddenly turns back and punches him in the face making him fall overboard into the water, Elsa comes over to Anna and they hug each other, over her shoulder, Anna looks at Kristoff Hans is thrown into one of the ships cell and locked in, on the deck the French Dignitary is talking with Kai.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." says a fish

" Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." says a different fish

Just then the Duke is being escorted by some guards onto the ship.

"This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized.

*he holds his neck in pain*Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?

*he sees that no one is buying this act* I demand to see the Queen!" says Charlie,being Weselton for the time

Kai steps down behind him.

" Oh, I have a message from the Queen.*he reads from the scroll _*_ Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." says a fish

" Weselton! It's Weselton!" says Charlie

The guards drag him up onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna runs through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on…" says Dory

"Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come." says Marlin

Suddenly he smacks straight into a pole.

Ah! Pole!" says Marlin

"Oops. Sorry." says Dory

She drags him to a spot by the docks.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are." says Dory

She notices he still has his blindfold.

"Oh." says Dory

She quickly takes them off and Kristoff sees a new sled parked just ahead of them.

"I owe you a sled." says Dory

"Are you serious?" asks Marlin, in shock

Anna: Yes! And it's the latest model.

Sven poses in front of the sled.

"No. I-I can't accept this." says Marlin

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." says Dory

Sven shows off the medal around his neck.

"What? That's not a thing." says Marlin

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" asks Dory

"Like it I love it! *he sweeps up Anna and spins her around*I could kiss you! *there is an awkward silence as he puts her on her feet* I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd…may I? We me…I mean, may we? Wait, what?" says Marlin

Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek.

"We may." says Dory

He smiles and kisses her.

The curtains close one last time to open to the village.

Olaf runs excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head.

"Summer!" says Nemo

He notices some flowers.

"Ooh. Hello." says Nemo

He bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven.

Elsa stands in the castle courtyard with villagers around her.

" Are you ready?" asks Destiny

The villagers cheer and using her powers Elsa creates an ice rink, everyone starts ice skating, Anna slides over to Elsa and she catches Anna just before she slips.

"I like the open gates." says Dory

"We are never closing them again." says Destiny

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate…" says Dory

"Come on, you can do it!" says Destiny

Elsa grabs hold of Anna's fins and pulls her along on the ice, Kristoff and Sven slide past them.

Kristoff: Look out, reindeer coming through!

Elsa holds on to Anna's fins as she tries to ice skate.

"I got it. I got it." says Dory

Suddenly she starts to slip.

"Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!" says Dory

Olaf slides in and joins them.

"Hey, guys." says Nemo

"That's it, Olaf." says Destiny

Olaf helps Elsa to teach Anna to skate.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot…" says Nemo

Olaf and Elsa continue to show Anna to skate and everyone enjoys themselves.

The audience gives them a standing ovation for that performance.

The end


End file.
